


The Sapphire Necklace, We’ve Never Seen Before **DISCONTINUED**

by hu_3s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hu_3s/pseuds/hu_3s
Summary: I stared at your necklace, curious where or who you had gotten it from. I looked at your face, you were smirking. Why? “Y/N, where did you get that?” I asked, Oikawa shifting his gaze to your face. You smiled wider, “I got it from my mother, do you know what a sapphire represents?” You asked. I smiled, confused, “I mean, don’t sapphires mean creativity?” I said, chuckling.This came to me at 12:10 AM. I was mainly inspired by ‘Between Us’ by e_eh.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Sapphire Necklace, We’ve Never Seen Before **DISCONTINUED**

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207471) by [e_eh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_eh/pseuds/e_eh). 



I stared at your necklace, curious where or who you had gotten it from. I looked at your face, you were smirking. Why? “Y/N, where did you get that?” I asked, Oikawa shifting his gaze to your face. You smiled wider, “I got it from my mother, do you know what a sapphire represents?” You asked. I smiled, confused, “I mean, don’t sapphires mean creativity?” I said, chuckling.

“Iwa-chan, it also means love” Oikawa chimed, before you could reply.

“It also means lust, my loves.” You said, sighing.

“Y/N, that’s pretty explicit if you wear that everywhere. You’re basically asking for it, especially for what you wear.” I said, looking you up and down, disapprovingly. 

I never liked your style. You always loved it though. Your skin-tight skirts and crop tops. Your high-heels. I’m always so scared you’ll go missing, but I never said anything. And I never will. 

“Iwa-chan, she’s not a little kid. You can’t tell her what to w--”

“Shut up Shittykawa. I have the right to tell her to cover up.” I said, angrily.

“Ah, Iwaizumi. Getting aggressive?” You said, slyly.

I stared at you, not knowing how to react. 

“Fuck…” I said, mumbling.

I stared at you, locking eyes.

“Do you know fucking hard it is to contain myself, Y/N?” I said, using the same smart mouth as you had.  


“Iwa-chan, I’m your boyfriend! Not hers!” Oikawa said, slightly upset.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru…” You said, pausing, ”May I ask how… How needy you two have been?”

I felt a rush of heat fill my cheeks, I had forgotten that I was obsessed with you when I met you. I forgot about the contract.

“I…” I said, not making out a sentence, “Y/N, please, don’t hurt me tonight.”

Oikawa, as quiet as ever, had appeared next to you. Smiling. “Iwa-chan, she and I will be as gentle as you would like us to be.”

“You heard him, Iwaizumi. And Oikawa, I never said you could act like you weren’t gonna get punished.” You said, not a single flash of embarrassment had flashed upon your face.

I stared at Oikawa, who had hidden his face in his jacket. He was embarrassed.

“Oh well, it’s fun to tease you two, but, I need to go now.” You said, starting to walk away.

“W… Wait…” I said, flustered, “P-Please… Just tonight... While you’re in town...”

I looked at you, you hadn’t turned around, but you had stopped. I watched you turn your head, you were smiling, this time… It was more lust like.

“There’s the word, my dear Hajime...” You said, spinning around on your heel.

I watched Oikawa lift his face from his jacket. 

“Y/N…” Oikawa said, reaching for your face, to caress it.

“Tooru, my dear, you’re as soft as always,” You said, smiling, letting him caress your cheek.

“Do… Do you have a room?” I asked.

You smiled and nodded. “Follow me."

Chapter End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi


End file.
